Shadows of the orichalcos
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: The orichalcos has returned and is inhabiting Bakura's body. It's up to his new friends Rex Raptor, Lily, Koto and Koji to save him. Can they do it? Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Warrior here with the first chapter of my yugioh fanfic. I'm a fan of season 4 but I was upset that Bakura wasn't in it (the good Bakura, not Yami bakura) so I decided to make a fanfic that involves the seal of orichalcos, and Bakura. Note this will take place a month after the original anime had ended (So no Yami Bakura. Sorry fangirls). It will also involve Rex Raptor, and several of my OCs. I'll try to do duel scenes, but I'm not good at them yet.**

**So here's the prologue. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Prologue **(The prologue will be in Bakura's Pov)**

My life has only been filled with dark thoughts and sadness. At least, that's what I think. When your body is inhabited by the soul of a tombrobber, you tend to lose you grasp on reality. I should know. It had taken over me.

I should start at the beginning. I was about 10 when I recieved the Millenium Ring, an artifact from ancient Egypt. My father had picked it up on one of his archeology trips. He said I was destined to have it. So I accepted it.

But shortly after that, strange things began to happen. My friends fell into comas, one by one. I had to keep changing schools every time this happened. But it was when I transfered to Domino High that the terror truly started.

It was when I was writing a letter to Amane that I finally met the spirit of the millenium ring. He said that it was his goal to gather all seven millenium items, and that I was his host. Several times over the course of having the ring, I lost control of my body. My dark half was merciless when he was in control. I hated it.

I was finally able to break free from the darkness a month ago, when Yugi's friend the Pharoah was able to regain his memories, and stop the darkness. He's gone now, but I'm able to spend time with my friends, without having to worry for their safety.

A month has past and I've made some new friends over the course of that time. Rex Raptor, a former top duelist. Lily, a pink haired girl who used a plant princess deck. Then there's Koji and Koto Mikuri, twin duelists that have risen to higher ranks in the dueling world.

It seemed so peaceful without my dark half around. But that peace was short lived when I learned of Atlantis and the story from Yugi. And that was only the beginning of the terror.

**I hope that was a good enough prologue. Until the first chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1 A ominous sign

**Warrior here with chapter 1 of the story. As I said in the prologue, The story is going to revolve around Rex Raptor, Bakura, and my 3 OCs Lily, Koto, and Koji. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 1 A ominous sign

"Oh man, I'm totally late!" Rex Raptor yelled as he ran down the streets of Domino City. Since the events that took place in the past month, he had started going to Domino High, where he decided that he was going to start a somewhat new life. He still dueled, but not as often as he did before. He even considered quiting several times, but kept going anyways.

"If I don't hurry up, I'm going to end up with a week's worth of detentions," Rex said as he reached Domino High. Students were still entering the doors, meaning he had made it in the nick of time.

"All those laps you've run must be paying off," a voice behind him pointed out.

Rex turned to see Lily A. Quest. She was a young teen with dark skin, magenta hair, and purple eyes. She started going to Domino high the same day as him. Her family ran the Quest corporation in Domino City.

"Hey Lily. I guess you're right about the speed though. You usually beat me here every day," Rex stated.

Lily was what you called a teen prodigy. She was the fastest runner in their gym class, able to run 230 laps in one class. She also knew Egyptian, Greek, and Roman mythology and could name historical facts almost instantly.

"True, But the press is always after me for interviews and this morning wasn't any different than a saturday at the Four Seasons Cafe," Lily stated.

Rex bit his lip. Everyone knew Lily had to deal with being the most popular dueling teen. The press were always try to tap into her personal life as a duelist and model. It was the reason she barely dueled. When she did duel though, Her plant princesses were a force to be reckoned with.

Rex was about to reply back when a voice called out to them. "Morning you two."

Rex and Lily turned to see two teens walking towards them. "Morning Koji. Morning Koto. How are you two doing today?" Lily asked.

Koji and Koto Mikuri were twin siblings with long dark blue hair and gold eyes. The two were gaining popularity in the dueling world, earning the nicknames the twin jewels. Koto used a powerful Fairy deck while Koji used a gem based Dragon deck.

"Koto was having a panic moment this morning because she couldn't find her ipod," Koji teased.

Koto rolled her eyes. "Let's just get inside before we get yelled at," she said impatiently.

Rex turned to go inside when a sharp pain went through his body. He felt his vision blur as the pain continued. The others must've noticed it, because they stood over him.

What happened next came so fast for Rex. Images of a green light, his friend Bakura, and a extremely familiar symbol flashed through his mind. Then, just as it came, the pain quickly vanished, along with the images. Rex stood up slowly.

_What was that? _he wondered _Is it actually possible that-_

"You okay Rex?"

Rex looked up to see Koji, Koto, Lily, and Bakura above him. "You suddenly collapsed. Are you okay?" Bakura asked.

Rex nodded. "I'm fine. I think running at top speed to its toll on me," he lied.

The others smiled. "Then let's go in. I heard we're learning about the city of Atlanis," Lily said happily.

_If only I shared your enthusiasm Lily, _Rex thought, the memories of Dartz still fresh in his head. He'd rather forget about it, as would Weevil.

He and Weevil parted ways a few weeks back, when Weevil said he was going to train in America for a while. He wanted to start his career again. Rex only wished him luck.

_I wonder how he's doing, _Rex thought.

His thoughts returned to the strange vision he had. _What I saw though must mean something, _he thought _I just hope it isn't true, or all of my friends could be in danger._

**I know I made Rex OOC but it's for this fic. I wanted to be how he changed a bit. Anyways, next chapter will be about Yugi's story of Dartz. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
